Looks That Kill: Book One: Breeze of Summer
by Starflight and Whisperwind
Summary: After the roaring lion, sharp-eyed jay, and scarlet holly replenish, darkness shall encase. Only the brightest shall be there with marks of there eyes to decide what is right. Now the kits have been born, and some will pass over to the dark.
1. Allegiances

**Many of you might be wondering why PineClan got taken down, well some issues came up there, so the story is no longer valid. This is a new story called "Looks that Kill" and it's about the next generation of cats in ThunderClan. Updates might be slower because I have some really bad news. Akane passed away yesterday. I've been depressed about it, but I still have to go to school. You might be wondering why I'm updating right after my sibling and best friend died. Here's the reason: Typing/Writing is my stress reliever, and it helps me cope with the issues. These are the allegiances, and xXPantheraXx came up with the name Dovescar, so I give all credit to him for that name. I hope you enjoy...review please.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**Hollystar-frail jet-black she-cat with emerald green eyes, assumed to be on her last life

**Deputy-**Silverflame-young silver tom with fiery red limbs and blue eyes

Apprentice-Juniperpaw

Medicine Cat-Toadspring-black and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Applepaw

Warriors-Cinderheart-fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxclaw-reddish brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

Icefang-beautiful white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomfall-pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Bumblebee-very pale gray tom with thick black stripes

Apprentice-Nettlepaw

Cricketsong-pale tortoiseshell tom with a white underbelly

Mossmoon-very dark gray tom with a black underbelly

Lizardscale-pale brown and ginger tabby tom with cream paws

**Apprentices-**Juniperpaw-gray and silver tabby she-cat, has a twisted hind leg

Nettlepaw-brown and black mottled tom with amber eyes

Applepaw-sandy brown tom with green eyes and a black tail tip

Queens-Briarleaf-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Solarkit (golden brown tabby she-cat), Rowankit (dark brown tabby tom with golden tabby stripes), and Jaykit (pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Ivyfrost-gray tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Mossmoon's kits, Mallowkit (pure white she-cat with glowing amber eyes) and Driftkit (pure white tom with glossy brown eyes)

Dovescar-fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes and a scar across her face, mother of Bumblebee's kits, Scarletkit (pure white she-cat with fiery red eyes), Coalkit (pure white tom with pitch black eyes), and Leafkit (pure white she-cat with leafy green eyes)

Elders-Jayfeather-light gray tabby tom with blue eyes, blind

Berrynose-cream colored tom with half a tail missing

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

**Prologue up next.**


	2. Prologue: Chosen

**To explain just a little bit, there are six cats that are going to have powers and abilities, their eye colors hint on what it might be. So, the Chapter One will be centered around Jaykit and Mallowkit. Chapter Two Driftkit and Coalkit. Lastly, Chapter Three would be Leafkit and Scarletkit. It'll mix up on the later chapters though. Please enjoy and review.**

**Prologue**

"I'm just not sure, I mean three aren't even born yet," a light brown tabby she-cat hissed to the three cats standing around her. "It could be a mistake."

"Calm down Leafpool," the bluish gray she-cat mewed. "We're making the right decision. You know what the prophecy is. _After the roaring lion, sharp-eyed jay, and scarlet holly replenish, darkness shall encase. Only the brightest shall be there with marks of there eyes to decide what is right._"

"Bluestar, we've already heard the prophecy many times!" the rough gray she-cat hissed. "Get on with it, we need to decide who shall mother the six kits. I believe we should spread it out amongst more than one queen. Four kits is hard for one queen, six is unbelievable. What do you think Cinderpelt?"

"Yellowfang, I believe what you do," Cinderpelt mewed, "I was thinking that we should give one to Briarleaf, and two to Ivyfrost. The other three should be given to one queen."

A rippling pool was before them, and images of six cats standing tall came into view. They were all born into ThunderClan. At the top was a she-cat with blue eyes, next to her was a brown-eyed tom. Below that were four trusted cats with amber, green, red, and black eyes.

Their fur was as white as snow; and a gentle mark rested with cats. "Alright then, Briarleaf and Ivyfrost work for me," Leafpool mewed.

Bluestar and Yellowfang also agreed, then Yellowfang rasped, "how about we give the last three to Dovescar? She deserves a mate too."

As all was agreed, the image on the pool fizzed away. In the dark forest, eerie secrets were being told.

* * *

"Six more have come," a dark figure hissed to the next. "Their powers are not defined for StarClan's use this time. If we get them to join in on our side, then maybe we can lead a raid in StarClan, to regain what should be ours!"

"Brilliant father," the second growled back. "I can imagine it now, every cat would be looking to the stars and worshipping us, controlled by these cats. They have even more powers than the three, and they could break the code in half easily."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," the final cat mewed, this time a she-cat. Her golden pelt rippled under the canopy of the forest. "First you need to persuade them, which I'll do. No offense, but you two really don't have a way with words," she laughed.

The three cats trailed off through the Place of No Stars, to share their plot with the other cats. Hell was upon the clans, and only fresh blood would be the payment for peace.

**Chapter One is up next.**


	3. Chapter One: Electricwaves

**Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm not sure if I'll take over writing Running with the Wind. So, Jaykit is first and then Mallowkit is second. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**

**Chapter One**

ThunderClan had suffered horror in the moons after the roaring lion, the sharp-eyed jay, and the scarlet holly had saved the clans. Hollystar became leader shortly after, and now she grew old and frail.

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost still were clinging to their positions as senior warriors because they can't bear to move to the elder's den with so few cats.

Jayfeather had retired when Applepaw decided he wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice. Jayfeather's apprentice was Toadspring, so Applepaw's mentor is Toadspring. Even though he is retired, Jayfeather is still commonly in the medicine cat's den.

Ivyfrost and Dovescar were the last apprentices trained for four whole seasons. Blossomfall and Rosepetal had both delivered a litter of kits each, but during a harsh leafbare with the outbreak of greencough, all seven kits were lost.

Finally, Foxclaw and a WindClan she-cat had a litter of kits. The she-cat came to visit Foxclaw when her litter was close to being born. Then, she collapsed on the way to camp, luckily Jayfeather was near by so he helped her give birth.

The fall had taken a lot out of her, because she crashed into a rock. After the kits were born, she died on the spot. Rosepetal nursed the kits, who had just lost her litter of kits a moon before.

Hollystar decided not to tell WindClan that the queen had given birth in their territory and they were keeping the kits. Instead, she told them that the queen had come by ThunderClan's camp, saying she wanted to live with them.

Then, Hollystar turned her down and said that she traveled back in WindClan's direction. Onestar bought the story, and left it at that. The kits were Silverkit, Mosskit, Lizardkit, and Cricketkit. As warriors, Silverflame gained an apprentice and became Hollystar's deputy when Hazeltail retired.

Lizardscale, Cricketsong, and Mossmoon were regular warriors.

Juniperpaw, Applepaw, and Nettlepaw were born to Ivyfrost and Mossmoon shortly after. As a kit, Juniperkit was in a rock fall and her right hind leg was twisted. She can't run as well as the other cats, but she'll make a great warrior.

Finally, Briarleaf gave birth to a litter of Lionblaze's kits. Icefang changed when she became a warrior, and fell in love with a RiverClan tom. Lionblaze then bonded with Briarleaf, and the two had a litter of kits.

Solarkit and Rowankit were normal, but Jaykit has bright white fur and chilling blue eyes…. Ivyfrost then gave birth to her second litter, both kits, Mallowkit and Driftkit, have bright white fur.

Ivyfrost's mother was Whitewing, who had white fur, and her grandparents are Brightheart and Cloudtail, who also have white fur. It isn't as strange for that litter, but the intensity of the amber eyes that Mallowkit has and the rarity of Driftkit's eyes hold something stranger.

Lastly, Cinderheart found out about her past life. It left her in shock, and she completely rejected it, yowling about how she was a different cat than Cinderpelt. This caused Cinderpelt's spirit to separate from Cinderheart's, and Cinderpelt now resides in StarClan.

* * *

Two moon old Jaykit prodded her sibling's sides. They had fallen asleep outside of the nursery. "Come on Solarkit, Rowankit, wake up! Dovescar's kits arrived, we can go in and look at them now!"

Solarkit lazily opened her eyes, "No thanks, you can go in without me. You're no fun; I don't want to visit the new kits with you. I'll go in with Rowankit later," she growled.

Jaykit's tail drooped. Soon after her birth, Hollystar received a message from StarClan talking about a prophecy. She had told the clan that she was one of the cats in the prophecy.

Ivyfrost's second litter, made up of Driftkit and Mallowkit, were also like her. At least they thought. There were a lot of white cats in Ivyfrost's family, so none of the cats knew if it was just a coincidence, or if it was something more.

Now, her siblings rejected her, they thought she was some sort of monster. Jaykit pushed through the bramble thicket that made up her den. Her eyes were dulled, she wished that her siblings loved and cared for her.

"Were Solarkit and Rowankit being mean to you again?" her mother, Briarleaf, asked.

"Yeah, they said they didn't want to go in and see the kits with me," Jaykit pouted. Her normally energetic spirits had sunk down so low that they almost touched the ground.

"I'll go talk to them," Briarleaf sighed, and gave her daughter a lick on the head in-between her ears.

Bumblebee, the happy father, was blocking Jaykit's view of the kits. She shoved her way through to get a good look at the kits. All she could do was stare in horror, there were three kits, their pelts as white as snow.

"Aren't they beautiful, Jaykit?" Dovescar purred. Jaykit wasn't sure why her mother disliked Dovescar so much, because Jaykit thought she was a very nice cat.

"Yeah, they're just like me! Their fur is white like mine, and their eyes," Jaykit paused. One kit's eyes were scarlet red, the next had pure black eyes, and the third had leafy green colored eyes.

"Strange, isn't it? I was thinking we should call them by their eye color. The she-cat with red eyes will be Scarletkit. I'm not sure about the others yet, though," Bumblebee murmured.

"The upside is that we found the remaining three kits in the prophecy," Dovescar meowed. "Do you want to suggest names for the kits? You could probably come up with some really great names."

"Hmm, for the tom with black eyes, you should call him Coalkit. For the she-cat with green eyes, her name should be Leafkit or Meadowkit, something pretty like that," Jaykit suggested.

"That's perfect! Coalkit would be great for the tom…and I think Leafkit for the she-cat. What do you think, Dovescar?" Bumblebee praised.

"I like the names too, I'm in favor of Leafkit," Dovescar nodded, and licked each of her kits on the head.

Then, Hollystar walked into the cave to see the new kits. "They're beautiful," she purred to her kin. "What are their names?" Hollystar asked, dumbfounded by their oddly colored eyes.

"The red-eyed she-cat is Scarletkit, the black-eyed tom is Coalkit, and the green-eyed she-cat is Leafkit," Dovescar answered.

"There still is the issue of assigning Nettlepaw a new mentor. Obviously you're not going to be able to continue his training because of the kits. Maybe I should entrust him into your care," Hollystar mewed, focusing her attention on Bumblebee.

"My first apprentice, really?" Bumblebee asked. "That'd be great! I'd love to take over for Dovescar."

Dovescar nodded her approval. "I'll announce it to the clan now," Hollystar purred, and dashed out of the den, a few brambles snagging in her black pelt. Although she was old, Hollystar still had the spirit of an apprentice.

Jaykit liked this in her. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting?" Hollystar's familiar yowl interrupted Jaykit's thoughts.

She squeezed between the queens to watch the meeting from the nursery. "How are Dovescar's kits, what are their names?" Solarkit asked her.

Jaykit ignored her sister as Hollystar began to talk. If Solarkit and Rowankit didn't want to go with her to see the kits, she wasn't about to tell them what the kits were like.

"As you know, Dovescar just gave birth to a litter of three healthy kits. Their names are Scarletkit, Coalkit, and Leafkit. We believe that these are the three kits that will complete the prophecy StarClan has told us about. Mallowkit, Driftkit, Jaykit, would you three please step forward?" Hollystar began.

Jaykit's pelt burned with embarrassment as she stepped forward and was surrounded by the rest of her Clanmates. They were staring at the three of them.

Then, Hollystar continued, "With Nettlepaw without a mentor, I would like Bumblebee to continue his training."

Bumblebee reached up to the Highledge and touched his nose to his new apprentice's. "That's all for now," Hollystar finished, flicking her tail for the cats to disband.

Jaykit saw Mallowkit and Driftkit disappear into the nursery, so she rocketed after them so she could ask if they wanted to find Juniperpaw and Nettlepaw and have them give the kits a tour of the dens.

* * *

Mallowkit snuck out of a hole at the back of the nursery. She wanted to explore a little bit outside of camp. All her mother ever said was for her to stay in camp don't annoy the warriors.

She just got so sick of it all the time! Silently, she climbed up the jagged stonewall and whisked away out of camp. The grass came up above her belly, and she looked down at the camp.

Jaykit was rocketing towards the nursery; she probably wanted to do something with the two of them. Mallowkit let out a soft purr, she liked Jaykit, and she felt bad for the small she-cat.

Her siblings, Solarkit and Rowankit hated her because she was a cat in a prophecy, and they weren't. Mallowkit didn't care about that now. She narrowed her bright amber eyes and took off into the woods.

The leaves crunched under her paws and a few of them flew up into the air. She perked her ears as she heard a patrol setting off into the woods. Cricketsong, Icefang, Bumblebee, and Nettlepaw were on a hunting patrol, and they were heading towards the WindClan border.

Mallowkit let out a slight yelp and slunk back into the gorse, disguising herself in a pile of leaves.

None of the cats suspected a thing; they were so mousebrained! Snickering to herself, she decided to head off towards the lakeshore. Her muscles ached after a little bit, she wasn't used to walking this far.

The breeze blew towards her, carrying the scent of the lake. It calmed her slightly, and she galloped forward as fast as her paws would carry her. Then, she tripped over something, a stick by its looks.

It was strange. There were deep ridges carving through it. Some were crossed off an extra time, others weren't. Giving her paws a few licks over; she tested it on the ground, it was fine.

Dark clouds were covering the sky, which explained the growing winds. She hadn't been gone long; no one would miss her if she stayed any longer. Her white paws sunk into the sand, and the waves lapped over them, up to her belly fur.

She was pulling back to leave when thunder rumbled in the sky. Thunder brought lightning, and she was in the water, it would hurt if the lightning struck the lake.

Mallowkit tried to get out, but the sand seemed to form a cement hold on her paws. "No!" she shrieked, trying to get out. "Bumblebee, Nettlepaw, someone, help!"

She grew frantic, her eyes widened with fear. The lightning was striking closer and closer to her; she was going to die. Out of the blue, a tawny colored cat flew into her, and knocked her out of her place.

Her body hit the wet grass as the downpour began. A lightning bolt struck where she was just standing moments before. Small strands of electricity sizzled through the water, and Mallowkit's eyes grew wide with fear.

If the cat hadn't moved her out of the way, she would've been killed on the spot. The cat! He was still there, wasn't he?

Mallowkit pulled her head up off of the ground, and looked at the tawny colored tom. "T-thank-you," she murmured, dipping her head to him.

"You're welcome," he mewed back. "I'm Oceanpaw. I live in WindClan. I heard your screaming from the border and my mentor told me to go see what happened. You seem young, are you an apprentice?"

"No, my name's Mallowkit. I'm three and a half moons old, almost four moons. My clan was busy, and I was bored, so I decided to go exploring," she answered honestly. When she faced him, he saw her amber eyes, and the shiver that ran through his spine was visible to her.

Mallowkit quickly shut her eyes, and turned away, anger overcoming her. "I know, every cat does that to me!" She growled. "Just leave. Thanks for saving me, but you're free to leave now, my clan would be mad if they found you here."

She stalked off into the undergrowth, her legs a bit shaky still. Oceanpaw had been a sweet tom, and she thought he might be different. When she had first been introduced to the clan, gasps erupted when they saw her and Driftkit's white pelts.

Jaykit was different, the prophecy had already been received, and she only got smiles and warm welcomes.

She was about to enter through the dirtplace tunnel when she felt a burning sensation on the lower part of her right leg. Stifling a wail, she sat down on the leafy floor and looked at her leg.

The part that stung was glowing white, and the white energy engulfed the lower part of her leg. Her eyes grew wider, and she shut them, waiting for black to fade in. Soon though, the feeling faded, and she opened one eye first to see what had happened.

What remained astonished her. A yellow zigzag line was on her leg; it was almost like…a lightning bolt. A surge of energy ran through her body, and she felt at peace.

So far, she was the first cat in the prophecy to get closer to finding out what was going to happen to them. She raced into camp through the dirtplace tunnel, and saw her mother looking around.

"Oh, Mallowkit, there you are! I was looking for you. Driftkit was messing around on the Highledge, and he fell off of it, and he blacked out," her mother, Ivyfrost, explained.

Mallowkit stared at her mother in horror, waiting to hear what terrible fait awaited her brother.

"He was rushed to Toadspring's den right away, and then the strangest thing happened. A glow of white erupted at the end of his spine, and then a brown swirl came up there," Ivyfrost sighed.

"Hey…the same thing happened__."

"Lastly, he regained consciousness, and now he's all better, like nothing ever happened," Ivyfrost finished, cutting her daughter off.

"Like I was trying to say, the same thing happened to me! Look at my leg, there's a lightning bolt on it!" Mallowkit squeaked to her mother happily, not sure what would happen to them next.

**May Akane live on in our hearts...**


	4. Chapter Two: Earthrise

**This chapter is in Driftkit/paw's perspective in the beginning and then it switches to Coalkit. You'll see both of their powers...or at least one of them. Hey, the people on the amazon forums are going to see if we can get a cat added to the warrior's book series that'll be called Rapidblizzard, in honor of Akane. Do you think that would be cool? Well, I'm feeling a bit better than I was, and this chapter had a lot of words, so please enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two**

"With the naming of two new warriors, it shows that ThunderClan will remain strong. Nettlepaw, Juniperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend you clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Hollystar asked the apprentices.

"I do," Juniperpaw purred, tucking her damaged paw under herself.

"I do," Nettlepaw nodded, obviously nervous about the occasion.

"Juniperpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Juniperleaf. StarClan honors your strength and determination. Nettlepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Nettleclaw. StarClan honors you courage and bravery," Hollystar mewed.

Nettleclaw and Juniperleaf both licked their leader's shoulder respectively as she rested her head on theirs.

"Next, I have two kits that are ready to become apprentices. Driftkit, Mallowkit, please step forward," Hollystar commanded.

Driftkit swelled with pride and he padded up to the Highledge to see his leader. He had always been the good kit compared to Mallowkit, who insulted almost every cat in the clan.

His bright white fur shined in the light, for his mother had just groomed it. The brown earthy swirl on the end of his spine was also carefully looked after. He glanced over at Jaykit, and then at Scarletkit, Coalkit, and Leafkit.

Those four cats, plus Mallowkit, were just like him. They were all part of a prophecy that gave them powers. Ever since he had fallen off of the Highledge, he had splashed around in the mud harder, and frequently slept outside of the nursery on the cool ground.

He felt very close to the earth, and that's how he wanted it to stay. "From this day forth, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Mallowpaw and Driftpaw," Hollystar's yowl interrupted his thoughts.

"Mossmoon, ever since your kits were born, you've been hovering around the nursery like an anxious queen. I'd like you to train Mallowpaw so you can have something better to do with your life now," Hollystar laughed.

Driftpaw watched as his sister bounced out of her place and touched noses with her new mentor. There was a happy gleam in her amber eyes, and Driftpaw could tell that she was satisfied with her mentor.

Hollystar then was scanning the clearing, looking for a good cat to train Driftpaw. "Foxclaw, you did an excellent job training Mossmoon, so I would like you to pass the skills on to Driftpaw that you taught Mossmoon."

Driftpaw's eyes lit up, his mentor would be one of the senior warriors in the clan, a great cat! He walked forward, a slight bounce in his step, and he pressed his nose to Foxclaw's.

"Lastly, the gathering is tonight, so maybe I'll consider taking some new warriors and apprentices if they can impress me," Hollystar announced, and jumped off of the Highledge and started talking to her deputy.

Foxclaw focused his attention back to his new apprentice. "You know, it's funny," Foxclaw started, "Hollystar told me that I was going to get an apprentice, one of you two. She said that I'd train Mallowpaw, and I freaked out a bit because she's a bit snooty. I'm glad I got you though. Since I'm happy about this…how about we go on a tour of the territory?"

"I'd love to!" Driftpaw nodded, and followed his mentor out of camp. A warm breeze of greenleaf ruffled his white fur. "Can we go over to WindClan's border first? I'm not sure why, but I've always wanted to see the open moors."

"Sure," Foxclaw nodded, and the two cats padded down the slope. Veering to the left, Driftpaw opened his mouth slightly. A rabbit like smell hit the roof of his mouth, and it was sort of sour.

"You're smelling them now," Foxclaw informed. "We're very close to their border."

Driftpaw nodded, and continued on, until the scent of WindClan was very overpowering. He looked down and saw a tree that had been marked by a WindClan warrior probably the night before.

The scent was still strong, but fainter than it should be. Driftpaw nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard Mallowpaw's familiar mew, "Hi Driftpaw!"

He turned around and saw Mossmoon and Mallowpaw walking towards them. "Mallowpaw insisted that we join you for the border tour," Mossmoon sighed, glaring at his snooty apprentice.

The scent of WindClan suddenly grew stronger, and Driftpaw turned back around to see a patrol of three cats. It was midday, and it had been recently shared that RiverClan threatened WindClan, so they must have been stepping up their patrols.

"Hi Mossmoon, Foxclaw, how's the prey running?" a lithe gray tabby warrior asked.

"Well, Vineclaw, thanks for asking," Mossmoon replied.

"I'm not sure if you met him yet, but this is my apprentice," a dark brown she-cat with green eyes mewed. Driftpaw recognized her because she had been with Kestrelwing when WindClan ran out of coltsfoot. He believed her name was Mustflight.

A tawny colored apprentice walked forward, and dipped his head, "I'm Oceanpaw, nice to meet you," Oceanpaw mewed, and then looked at Mallowpaw.

Mallowpaw's pelt prickled and her eyes narrowed. Driftpaw looked curiously at his sister, and then back at Oceanpaw. Something must have happened between the earlier…maybe the day when he saw her slinking out of camp.

"Mallowkit…no, Mallowpaw then. It's good to see you again! Do you remember me from the day on the shore?" Oceanpaw asked.

Mallowpaw tilted her head to one side curiously, "No, I'm sorry to say that I don't. I guess you didn't leave a big enough impression on me."

Driftpaw laughed to himself, Mallowpaw's same old attitude was coming into play, as usual. Oceanpaw looked as if his spirits sank, and he nodded.

Foxclaw flicked his tail for the patrol to continue on. Mallowpaw lingered for a few extra heartbeats to tell Oceanpaw something, and then she scampered on.

*

Driftpaw's paws were sore, and he was struggling to keep up at that point. Foxclaw sensed this in his new apprentice, and he stopped the patrol. "What can you two smell?"

Mallowpaw and Driftpaw's mouths opened instinctively, and they drew in the scent of what was around them. Instantly, the scent of stale fox hit the roof of his mouth and, he shuddered, remembering when he smelled it on one of the warriors just after they fought a fox.

He also heard a mouse skittering around in the bracken, and focused on it. Soon he saw a grayish brown body pop up and turn its head around a few times.

Crouching down, just as Nettleclaw and Juniperleaf had taught him as a kit, he balanced most of his weight on his haunches, gliding forward.

His paws didn't make a noise on the ground, and the mouse didn't detect him until it was too late. Pushing off with his hind legs, he soared through the air and landed on top of the mouse.

With a quick bite to the neck, it was dead, and he was happy. "Great job, Driftpaw!" Foxclaw praised. "I haven't taught you how to do that yet…but your mother is an excellent hunter so you probably picked it up from her. I'm going to recommend you for the gathering tonight!"

* * *

Sunset approached, and Hollystar was counting her cats, making sure each and every one was there. Driftpaw held his head high, and glanced over at Jaykit. The she-cat was four moons old, and would be joining him in training in around two moons.

"Tell me what happens when you get back!" Jaykit squeaked.

"Don't stay up all night waiting for me, I'll tell you tomorrow morning," Driftpaw promised, and set out to the gathering. They immediately headed down the hill towards the lakeshore.

The pace of the cats was faster than Driftpaw thought it would be. He figured that the warriors weren't going to slow down so the youngest apprentice could catch up.

Passing into WindClan territory, Driftpaw saw the patrol up ahead of them. He let out a purr of amusement as a young gray tabby she-cat tripped over her own paws, and went barreling down the hill, knocking into some of her Clanmates.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Hollystar called up to the WindClan patrol.

"Heh, maybe a bit of trouble with Willowpaw, but other than that, no!" the new WindClan leader, Sunstar, mewed. Onestar had died shortly after Hollystar became leader, and Ashstar took over.

In the last two moons, Ashstar's body got very run down, and she passed away, leaving her deputy, Sunspots, to take over.

WindClan was crossing the bridge over onto the island, and then Hollystar jumped up to do the same. A few other cats hopped up, and then it came to be Driftpaw's turn.

Nervously, he swallowed, and bunched his muscles, springing up onto the log. A shiver ran down his spine as he stared at the log. It was pretty slippery, but there was something about it that just didn't seem right.

Unsheathing his claws, he padded forward, using his tail for balance. Now he was on the other side and feeling much better about himself. He landed on the sandy bank, and was very thankful that he was on the ground again.

Foxclaw landed on the ground beside him, and gave him a nod of approval. Once every cat had gathered, Hollyleaf flicked her tail and they plunged into the clearing. Some nettles from a pine tree tugged at his fur.

Normally he would've sat on the ground and carefully removed his fur from them, but he was an apprentice now! He didn't care anymore.

ShadowClan was the only clan that hadn't arrived yet. He figured that they were close to crossing around now. Sitting down for a brief moment, a shrill wail erupted from the direction of the treebridge.

Rushing as fast as his paws would take him, he looked out at the shore. ShadowClan was in fact crossing, yet their clan was split in half. The treebridge had snapped in half, and the cats closest to the island were making mighty leaps towards the shore.

The other cats were jumping off to the mainland. Sunstar's yowl, "WE'RE STUCK!" rang through the clearing, and cats worriedly huddled around the shoreline.

Driftpaw sighed, looking at the lake. They could probably wade up to a certain point, but then swimming would be inevitable after they reached the center.

He laid down on the ground, and buried his nose in his paws. He wished that there was something he could do to help.

Even worse, he was a prophesized cat; he should be able to do something about the problem! "If only there could be stepping stones, like they used to have in RiverClan territory. Except bigger so multiple cats could fit onto each on at a time, and they would run the whole span of the lake."

_You can do it, Driftpaw. It's in your blood, you can._ Driftpaw perked up. There was a bluish gray cat's reflection in the water behind him. She had a silver tinged muzzle, and a noble look in her eyes.

Whirling around, there was not cat behind him. The fur on his spine prickled, but what the cat had told him encouraged him.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on seeing the stepping-stones. That was all he pictured in his mind. An ear-splitting crack and a gale wind blew through the island. The cats flattened their ears, and sunk their claws into the earth to keep from being blown off.

Opening one eye at a time, Driftpaw saw that there was a glowing light around him. Then he realized it was coming from him. "Driftpaw!" a ginger tabby she-cat wailed and dashed forward.

The two bowled over each other and eventually the apprentice with the scent of ShadowClan on her was on top. The glowing had stopped, and the cats were recovering.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just worried," the she-cat murmured, and then dashed off into the crowd.

Cats began to rush in the direction of the crack and flash, and Dawnstar, ShadowClan's leader, exclaimed, "There's stepping stones, we'll make it out alive!"

Slowly each clan leader gathered their clan together, and guided them over the stepping-stones. A meeting was to be held in ThunderClan's territory the next day, every clan member possible over two moons old was supposed to come so they could know the fate of their clan.

All Driftpaw cared about was the fact that he was one of the first cats to figure out how to use their powers or abilities. It was his turn to hop onto the stepping-stones, and he gladly did it.

* * *

The next morning, Coalkit opened his pitch black eyes. He was two and a quarter moons old, so he was able to go to the gathering. It was still the time of the full moon, but they'd meet in a truce during the day.

He padded out to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. His siblings were still nursing from his mother. He didn't feel the need to do this though; he could survive perfectly fine on solid food.

The truth was that Coalkit didn't feel that fond towards his mother, Dovescar. She seemed to resent him for his pitch black eyes, so he didn't even try any more. On the other hand, he came to be very independent.

His father though was one cat he didn't get tired of seeing and playing with. "Papa!" Coalkit called out to his father. He was padding over to a patch of ferns and gorse.

That was the place where the warriors ate their food. Grabbing a small shrew off of the pile for himself, he ran over to his father. "Hey Coalkit, how are you doing?" Bumblebee asked his kit.

Coalkit swarmed around his father, his fluffy tail making his father sneeze. "I can't wait for the gathering!" he squeaked. When he was around Bumblebee he was a completely different cat.

Around every other cat, he was quiet and independent. Yet, when he was around his father, well…things were different. His father accepted him, while his mother didn't.

He took a small bite out of the shrew, and listened as his father told a story about the epic night before. "The treebridge snapped in half, letting out a wave of panic as the ShadowClan cats tried to make it safely to shore," he mewed to Ivyfrost, his aunt.

"I wish I could've been there!" Coalkit mewed to the she-cat. There actually was a second cat he was okay with, and that was Ivyfrost. She had always felt more like a mother to him than Dovescar had.

"Me too! It must have been so scary!" Ivyfrost agreed.

"Then, a deafening crack erupted through the clearing, and a rush of wind followed it. I'm one of the larger cats in the clan, and I still felt like I was going to be blown away," Bumblebee explained, his eyes growing larger as the story grew more intense.

Coalkit listened in intently as Solarkit and Rowankit scampered away, now scared of the story themselves.

"After that, the wind calmed down, yet a bright white line illuminated the clearing to the point at which I thought I was going to go blind. Yet, it ceased, and then I heard Dawnstar yowl something about surviving and new stepping-stones," Bumblebee purred.

"So there were stepping-stones…and what were they like?" Ivyfrost asked.

"Well, they are large and brown. They fit about six cats on each of them, and they connect right to ThunderClan's territory. Since the treebridge is gone, the leaders are probably going to decide to use the stepping-stones instead. What other choice would they have?" Bumblebee finished.

"That's amazing Papa!" Coalkit meowed, finishing off his shrew. Something whizzed by his father, and hit him in the head. When he looked to see what it was, he noticed it was a moss-ball.

Hooking it on one of his claws, Coalkit flung it back at Ivyfrost. The three cats continued to play for ages, until Hollystar appeared at the top of the Highledge, and yowled for the cats to leave.

Coalkit scampered over to his mother obediently, and she looked down at him, and then gave Scarletkit and Leafkit each a lick on the head, and walked out of the clearing.

He fell in step with Bumblebee and Ivyfrost. Thinking to himself, _Bumblebee and Ivyfrost should really become mates. I don't really like Mossmoon anyways. Maybe he should just go and be mates with Dovescar. Then it would be the two cats I like together, and the two cats I dislike together! Perfect!_

Down at the clearing, the ThunderClan cats brought some fresh-kill to share with the other clans. Coalkit started basking in the sun, but later decided to take a stroll in the woods by himself.

Coalkit passed by the small area that had no tree cover or undergrowth at all. He remembered when a storm had burned down a few trees in the area.

A call boomed above him, and Coalkit looked up, seeing a hawk. It plunged down lower, and all Coalkit could do was cower in fear.

Striking a tree instead, Coalkit prayed his thanks to StarClan as the hawk's talons burst into a tree instead of him. The hawk's leg visibly broke, and it collapsed to the ground.

Realizing how close to death he had been, Coalkit scurried off. Before he could reach the other cats though, he saw a glow above his eye, and realized a field of white was engulfing his ear.

He slammed his eyes shut, and waited for it to go away. After a few heartbeats, he opened his eyes, and the glowing was gone. Curious to see what happened, Coalkit ran to a nearby puddle, and looked at his ear.

"Whoa!" he marveled as he saw a moon on his ear. It was strange, but he liked it. He returned to the clearing, and no cat missed him.

As he scanned the clearing, there wasn't a sign of any of the other clans yet, and he held his breath when he saw Bumblebee and Dovescar together, Ivyfrost with Mossmoon.

"Dovescar, just leave Bumblebee, tell him to love Ivyfrost, because she loves Mossmoon! Just stop being with cats that aren't good for you," Coalkit muttered. One thing he failed to realize was that the moon on his ear was glowing white.

Dovescar's pelt then fluffed up, and she turned on Bumblebee. "Do you not think that I don't see you with Ivyfrost every day? You spend more time with her than you do with me! Just go and be her mate!" Dovescar hissed.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to protest, but then he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Fine, maybe I will. At least Ivyfrost is a beautiful she-cat with a HEART!" he growled.

Mossmoon then glared at Ivyfrost. "Yeah, that's true, you hardly pay any attention to me anymore, you're always with Bumblebee! Dovescar is so much nicer, you can be Bumblebee's mate, I don't care about you anymore!"

Ivyfrost's eyes watered for a moment, and she crashed out of the clearing, Bumblebee chasing after her.

Coalkit's eyes opened in shock. Did he just do that? Well, if he did, it was pretty cool! ShadowClan then burst through the clearing. Shortly after WindClan came, and then last of all, RiverClan arrived.

Sitting patiently, Coalkit awaited the meeting's start.

**Alright, the question is this: Who do you like better, Coalkit or Driftpaw?? (For chapter one this is the question: Who do you like better, Mallowkit or Jaykit?) Please answer both questions. I'm typing the next chapter under Scarletkit and Leafkit's point of views. Alright, please review, and I'll see you at the next chapter.**


End file.
